


Hell Week

by kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Backstory, Beginnings, Cat Grant eats women alive for fun, F/F, First Meetings, Interview chemistry, Kara stands up for herself, Office Dynamics, Unresolved Emotional Tension, catco, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/pseuds/kara-lesbihonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Kara got hired at Catco. She goes to interview with the Queen of All Media, and the experience is like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. Cat Grant is terrifying, but Kara Danvers is confident that if she can do one thing well, it's paying attention. One shot ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Week

Interview week at Catco Worldwide Media was like hell week at a sorority - an endless trail of perfectly dressed, starving, insanely hot girls showed up with grand hopes and dreams; a line of sad and broken insanely hot girls left the building crying.

Everyone knew that interview week was the best time to take that long-overdue vacation. The crying got grating after awhile.

Cat Grant _loved_ interview week. She enjoyed breaking people the way a bored schoolchild enjoyed breaking a pencil - the snap was fun, but it was over all too quickly.

And here comes the last pencil of the day. Her temporary assistant (she had no idea of his name, obviously) deposited the girl into her office and she stumbled through the doorway like Alice tumbling through the doorway into the Queen’s gardens.

Cat looked up just in time to see her wipe her hands nervously on her poorly tailored plaid skirt. Was she wearing a little boy’s button down oxford shirt? Jesus christ. This was quite an end to the week. She wondered how the girl even got past the screeners.

“Miss Grant, I’m Kara Danvers, it’s such a pleasure to meet you,” the girl said, moving forward and awkwardly offering her hand. She was grinning in a nervous way that Cat knew someone else might find endearing. Cat barely touched the girl’s fingertips and then pulled away in vague distaste.

“I don’t care what your name is. Explain why you think you’re better than the thousands of other overqualified candidates I’ve already interviewed for this position,” Cat said without an ounce of kindness. She casually walked toward the bar to make herself a drink.

“Oh, I’m not,” Kara said simply, wringing her hands together over and over in front of herself nervously.

Cat stopped and gave a slow and terrifying turn to face the girl. Her eyes narrowed in on her face.

“Then get out!” Cat exclaimed.

Kara, to her credit, didn’t budge. “Well, ah, what I meant to say was…”

“Oh, you weren’t already saying what you mean?” Cat asked, incredulous. This girl had clearly done zero prep for this interview. “Also, get out.”

Cat was beyond flabbergasted. At this point she was downright astounded.

Kara stood up to obey the order but continued talking, her resolution now set. She was being dismissed anyway, so why not say her piece?

“I’m not better than any of those other candidates in any of the traditional ways. I have a journalism degree, but I haven’t anchored the 5 o’clock or had a front page byline. What I DO have is attention. A level of attention you will never find in any other person on this planet,” Kara finished.

Something about the way she said it, the confidence in that last statement, the assurance and the rigid insistence, caught Cat’s own attention.

Kara strode right up to her, only a few inches from her face. _What the hell_ , Cat thought. No one invaded her personal space. She never even had to tell people not to. It just wasn’t done. _And now here was this badly dressed cornhusker farm girl standing right in…_

“So Miss Grant, if you would like an assistant who will pay you a level of attention that you didn’t think possible,” Kara said quietly, looking confidently into Cat’s eyes, “then you should stop devastating all those other girls for fun, hire me, and get on with taking over the world.”

Cat’s mouth dropped open. If she didn’t love alcohol so much, she would have dropped the drink right out of her hand. It had never happened before in the history of Catco, but Cat Grant was speechless.

“I’ll go,” Kara said in defeated resignation, and she gathered her bag and let herself out of the office doors, turning to close them behind her.

“KEIRA,” Cat snapped.

“It’s Kara,” she replied, still hovering in the doorway.

“I don’t care. And don’t ever correct me again. You start on Monday.”


End file.
